Just Who I Am
by Strawberries and Fruit Tea
Summary: Hip, young and Talented, Ayane takes to Japan with her brothers best pal, hoping to learn the culture of the place, instead she gets into a little bit too much confusion, what with boyfriend's and ex's. And most importantly, Music.
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

I watched Ryusuke fish silently as I swam. The reservoir was quite big considering the size of the house and there may well have been Piranha in it, but no-one who visited really cared about that.

The hook got caught on a piece of weed, I took the hook of the weed and held it in my hands; I swam towards ray at my top speed allowing him to think that he had caught something, only to realise it was just me. I pulled myself out of the water and shook my long peroxide hair of water. I picked up the blue towel that was resting on a box beside Ray and wrapped it around myself.

'Caught anything today?' I asked as I rubbed my hair dry.

'Yeah, two carp – may have been the same one twice – and a plaice' he replied 'threw them back in after' he finished. His eye on the float.

'As you should' I nodded, chuckling slightly as I walked into the small house-shack thing we resided in. It wasn't much, but it was oh so comfortable. Mainly due to the haul of Cushions I brought from Home.

I hoped into the shower/bath and put in the plug, letting it fill with water as I read the instructions on a hair dye kit. I put it down and began to chop at my dyed peroxide locks, until it was just neck length.

I stopped the bath and turned on the sink tap then got my hair wet. I then applied a reasonable amount of dye onto my hair. I combed through and then placed a shower cap over my hair, then waited. Every hour or so I blew my hair with a blow dryer and used the tips that came with the Hair dye.

Five hours later I took off the shower cap and dried my hair fully. My hair was now officially dyed.

I put my hair under a cap so Ray couldn't see for a while. I like teasing him like that, just because I can really. I'm so immature, or so people tell me, I call it having fun.

I got changed into my jim-jams with oranges and pears on and slipped on my outdoor slippers, to meet Ryusuke who was tuning his guitar, and the one I practised on usually.

'What's with the cap, Ayane? You normally hate hats' He laughed.

I put my hands on my hips 'Can't a girl want a change in life?' I smiled and sat down on a rusty old computer chair and grabbed my Guitar off Ryusuke.

'Not you, you hate change' Ray smiled.

I pouted 'well I've grown up then' I smiled, sticking out my tongue at him.

Ryusuke shook his head 'I doubt that.'

I scowled 'want me to hit you?' I smiled patronisingly.

Ryusuke just laughed 'Lets get on with this' he smiled softly.

'Fine.' I replied and the Lesson ensued. It was quite a good lesson, even though Ray and I messed about a good amount of the time… He was right, I will probably never grow up, even when I'm ninety or something, and I'll still me as immature as I am now.

The lesson ended after an hour had past. It was less like a lesson than usual though because of the constant messing about.

'What's under the cap then?' Ryusuke asked, reaching for the cap on my head.

I jumped up and grabbed my cap, clutching it to my head, 'Can't see unless you catch me' I smiled then stuck my tongue out at him.

Ray laughed 'Fine then' he rolled up his sleeves and began to chase me.

I ran away, dodging his every attempt to catch me. Beck then started to bark so I stopped to stroke the little mutt.

It was at this point Ryusuke seized his chance to fling my cap into the Reservoir. My hair fell into place and I turned to face Ray. A cheeky smile – or what I thought was a cheeky smile – on my face as I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me.

I noted the look of shock on his face before he burst out laughing. I felt embarrassed, I liked what the colour looked like on me, why doesn't he?

He sighed loudly and wiped a tear away 'It looks good Aya… but… blue?' He asked still slightly chuckling 'Why blue?'

I made a sound that indicated that the answer was easy to see 'It's individual, different, unique, odd Ect. Ect.' I sighed. 'It does suit me right?'

Ray nodded 'Course it does' He looked closer 'you cut it too' he smiled.

I beamed at him 'for someone that's not very observant, you're better than normal today' I laughed 'I'm Little Miss Independent today'

Ray simply laughed as we went in to watch a film.

It was days like today that remind me why I came to Japan with Ryusuke instead of Staying in America. It was because Ryusuke was such a fun person, and I loved the Japanese culture all too much… the less important reason was to get out of the way of Journalist's and such. That may sound really pretentious and snobby, however, my brother agreed it was a good idea, and that settled it, as long as Ray didn't try anything funny, which won't happen as Ray likes more slaggy women from what I know.

Beck ran into the house and curled up in-between Ray and I. I scratched behind his ears then paid attention to the film. Ray had already fallen asleep. So I ended up watching it on my own. It wasn't very interesting, or fun, on my own so I switched it off and went to my room. This had a lock on the inside incase of the worst. I used the lock so that Ryusuke couldn't open it whilst I changed. I may not be his type, neither do I want to be, but he's still a guy, and I'm still a girl. Plus Eddie made me promise, it was one of many pinkie promises made before I came out here.

The next day I woke up around midday, with Beck on my chest, barking loudly. He then licked my face and ran off. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I stretched and looked in the mirror. The shock of my new hair got to me, I then laughed. After waking up blonde for fifteen years, it would take a while for me too get used too it. I got changed into a top and skirt that was lying around on the floor somewhere. I went to meet Ryusuke who was just pulling on his shoes, kicking the heel into place.

'We need to catch Beck' He told me, analyzing the questioning look on my face.

'Ahhh,' I replied turning to go in 'wait "we"?'

'Awh C'mon Aya' He smiled like a puppy would (if a puppy could smile)

'Fine' I sighed, following Ryusuke as we searched for Beck. We called his name repeatedly. We found him in the end. A young boy was stood near him, short black hair, looked around Ray's little sister's age. Maho's her name.

'Beck!' Ryusuke called 'Come here! I told you, you shouldn't go out alone!' he lowered his voice 'Damn dog' He grumbled 'Making me worry'

'So, I guess that's your dog?' Called the boy

'Yeah, he's an ugly mutt isn't he?' replied Ryusuke getting down to Beck's level.

'No no, he's cute!' the boy stuttered 'I guess…in his own way'

'Beck says thanks for saving him'

Beck ran up to the boy 'sure, good boy' he got to beck level and went to pet him 'That's a nice doggy' Beck then bit his hand. The boy screamed and fell over. I suppressed a laugh.

'Hmm, should probably be more careful, I think he's still a little jumpy' Ryusuke Finalised. He went up to the boy up the lamppost now and I followed behind.

'Use this' Ryusuke handed him something 'See you around' He then turned and walked off.

'See you' I waved and followed Ryusuke behind.

'I'll give these back to you next time, okay?!' the kid yelled. Ryusuke waved.


	2. Introductions

Introductions

The next night we went out after practice and a swim. Ryusuke needed to break up with some whore and I needed something to drink.

We reached Midi's bar and Ray saw his soon-to-be ex. I patted him on the back and told him good luck. I ordered a drink with my fake ID card and sat down on my own. However the table was directly behind the one Ray's whore was sat at. I wasn't eavesdropping… honest!

I heard her start to sob 'you're breaking up with me?'

I smiled and looked over, I saw the kid who saved our Beck, I smiled at him and he smiled wearily back as he was squished between two drunken people.

'I told you, I don't have time' Ryusuke told the girl (I never found out her name) 'We're over.'

I smiled into my glass of Vodka and Coke.

'Ryusuke…you…Bastard' she managed to say over her crying. The bar owner saw the kid looking at Ryusuke and started talking to him, probably telling him all about him. The barman left and a girl started talking to the kid. The bar owner came over to me 'Ayane, want another drink?' He asked.

I nodded my head as I downed the last drops 'Yes please Midi, can I have a WKD this time?'

Midi left as I heard the girl let out another pathetic sob.

'Come on, I know you've got other guys except me right?'

Uh-oh. Bad Move.

I heard a smack, He earned that one, I thought to myself. She stood up, 'Fine! What more important me? Or that stupid band?'

'The band' Ryusuke replied as if it were the most obvious question ever. The girl ran out crying. Ray stood up and moved to me just as Midi handed me the drink.

'Tah Midi' I paid him then downed the glass. I turned to Ryusuke 'That seemed to go smoother than usual' I smiled standing up.

'Hey, you heading out guys?' Midi asked

'Yeah' Ryusuke replied

'Here, some kid asked me to give this to you'

'Yeah?' Ryusuke sounded surprised 'Alright, Thanks Midi'

We then exited the Remedy bar we went down an alley and saw the kid and a group of friends getting bullied by some guy, the kid got picked up by his shirt.

'Knock it off; I saw your car two hours ago and it was already scratched' Ryusuke told him. The man dropped the kid

'Who the hell are you?' He asked.

'You got to apologise to these Kids' Ryusuke told him. I stood quietly behind him observing the situation.

'Do what?' one of the gang guys asked.

'You heard' Ryusuke narrowed his eyes threateningly. The gang laughed. 'Apologise' Ryusuke ran up to them, one punched at him but Ryusuke dodged 'the cops are on there way'

'Shut the hell up kid'

'Come on, lets go somewhere else' He taunted putting his fists up 'Come on' He put them down.

'Come on he says' the men followed closely.

'Wait here' Ryusuke told me.

I rolled my eyes as he took the boys somewhere.

'Ryusuke!' called the kid.

'You guys go on home' He told them then ran off with the men in tow.

'Just leave him he'll be fine' I told them. Standing in one spot.

They gave me a weird look and went off somewhere. I decided I couldn't wait so I followed the path Ryusuke went.

'Hey just chill man, its cool' I heard the big guy say 'It's cool, you put that thing down man, please just put it down, take it easy okay?'

I turned a corner and saw Ryusuke holding a gun at his head 'You want to do this? I don't know how it is where you're from, but in New York I watched friends die, you do _not _ mess around in _my _neighbourhood' he shouted 'now get the hell out of here you friggin' scumbags.'

The men begged for Ray to stop, then, a gunshot, I saw which gun Ray had used and shook my head; the men beat him up then had left. I ran up to Ryusuke lying in the trash 'Was that necessary?' I asked quietly.

He looked up 'I told you to stay in one place.'

'Ryusuke!' shouted the kid from before

'Damn, I got tossed with the Trash' He grabbed his head in clear pain. The kid ran up to him.

'Hey man, are you alright?'

I stood to the side. Almost shaking with worry.

'Those guys were so drunk, I didn't think they'd figure it out' Ryusuke looked up to the kid smiling. I exhaled and went closer to him. 'Idiot' I whispered so only he could here, he smiled. 'Jeez…you did real good back there' He groaned in pain 'You showed a lot of hearts, small guy like you going after those big gorillas' He saw the kids face 'What's up?'

The kid started to cry.

'Come on. I'm the one who should be crying here'

The kid wiped away his tears 'Um…I'm sorry…I…well…it just seemed like know knew I existed for such a long time'

I really wanted to hug him then.

I resisted temptation.

'Koyuki!' Yelled a girl running towards him. All the other kids followed.

'They came' the kid said more to himself. He wiped away his tears and went over them 'Hey Hey Guys…'

He drifted of at the end as he saw the girl with Ryusuke.

'Are you okay?' she asked him

'Yeah' he replied 'Just a couple scratches' he looked over to the kid 'But the other day he saved my dog you know'

'Oh your dog?' she said, lightly.

The odd thing was I knew she was flirting.

'Yeah. Beck, he's this old Mutt Eddie and I found when we were in a band together' Ryusuke smiled.

'I was there too ya'know!' I butted in laughing

'Wow, seriously I totally love Dying Breed'

Ryusuke was still smiling. 'Cool then you should check out my band sometime'

'Okay, I will, that sounds awesome'

'I'll tell you some stories about Matt from Dying Breed, Cause he's something, he always has drink before he gets on stage'

'Wow' she exclaimed

'Yeah, Well we better get going, oh, this is Ayane Lee' He introduced me 'She's Eddies Sister'

'Oh thanks Ray, just the thing Eddie wanted to happen when I came over here' I laughed 'Nice to meet you' I smiled at her.

'You too' She grinned.

Ray and I waved as we left them.

'Nice people' I smiled 'That Koyuki kid is adorable' I laughed 'I just want to cuddle him up.'

'You end up wanting to cuddle everyone up' Ryusuke rebounded 'if it was possible you'd have a world orgy' he laughed.

'Too true' I laughed along.

We arrived home. Beck was asleep on my bed.

'I think you may have to sleep somewhere else tonight Aya' Ryusuke chuckled 'My beds free' he winked.

'Ew, no' I laughed 'I'll sleep on a beanbag like you did last night' I smiled as he looked defeated. I got my PJ's and changed into them then crashed on the selected bean bag.

When I awoke it was sun rise. The orange and red glows out of the House lit the place, marvellous view. I got dressed into skinny jeans and one of my boyfriend's T-shirt's.

I went outside and stretched my arms behind my back, I heard my fingers crack and I smiled in satisfaction.

My left jean pocket began to Vibrate so I got out my phone and answered it.

'Hello, Ayane Lee speaking'

'_Holy Shit, you're awake?'_ an all too familiar voice replied

'Eddie!' I smiled 'How have you been?'

'_Pretty Good, thanks muchly, you?'_

'I've been awesome to be honest' I laughed 'Been a while since you last called'

'_I'm a busy man Aya' _He chuckled _'Gigs to organise, Songs to write and learn, girls to –'_

'Fuck?' I finished for him 'You and Ray will never change' I laughed 'Damn I miss you, you have got to bring the band over here some time'

'_I know, I know' _I could tell he had rolled his eyes.

'How is the band?'

'_They're good, Matt got pissed again last night though' _Eddie laughed. _'Listen, is Ray awake?'_

'Nope' I laughed 'Should I tell him you called?'

'_Yeah, well see you sister'_

'Bye-Bye' Click and the phone call ended.

I yawned loudly and placed the phone back into my pocket. Sighing I sat crossed legged on the side of the reservoir. The sun was now completely up and Ray still hadn't surfaced. I approached his room 'Hey, Ray, wake up!' I shouted banging on his door 'Don't make me come in there' I laughed.

'Mmm' He groaned from inside.

I smiled and rolled up my sleeves 'One… two…three' on three I burst through the door. Ryusuke was spread over his bed, face in the pillow 'wakey-wakey' I laughed.

'Mmmm' He groaned again.

I pulled the covers back 'You don't sleep in much do you' I commented at his plain black boxers.

Ryusuke leaned up rubbing his eyes 'Neither do you, pair of Eiji's boxers and a bra is hardly much either'

I smiled 'You don't miss a trick do you?'

Ryusuke shook his head and stretched.

'Eddie called by the way, he wanted to speak to you but you were still brain dead'

'What time was this?' Ryusuke asked confused.

'Admittedly around six but hey, busy lifestyle he has now' I replied sitting on Rays pillows as he went to have a shower.

'Okay, can you call him back?'

'You do know I'm not getting money from him right? Because the cost to call New York is pretty high' I sighed dramatically.

'Whatever' He closed the door to the bathroom.

I had never been able to rummage through Ray's bedroom before, and now the chance was here, who could stop me? I stood up and smiling to myself I searched around his room. I didn't find anything interesting… at first all I found was Condom wrappers and un-used condoms still in the wrapper. That was before I found a box under a load of clothes that needed washing.

Feeling that the box was important I opened it. Inside was a load of plectrums and rough bits of paper.

'Oh my god' I laughed as I picked up a plectrum 'this was my first one, the cheeky bugger, he must have stolen it' I pocketed it, making sure he would not steal it again and continued browsing. I read through the bits of paper, most were quite boring… until I found one, old song lyrics I presumed:

_American Blue Eyed Beauty,_

_How it amazes me that you're still in a hurry to grow up when you're perfect all the way, _

_New Yorkian's don't get this look just by wishing to be something they're not, _

_Yet you do, _

_Tortured by the little, _

_Praised by the unknown,_

_Oh you American Beauty, _

_You're too amazing to behold,_

_How I wish you were my American Beauty,_

_All the way until I'm underground._

He must have fallen in love with some chick in America; I couldn't wait to see if Eddie knew who it was. The rest wasn't really eligible; I was amazed I could read the first verse thingy with Ray's handwriting.

Ray came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel 'What you got there?' he asked warily.

I laughed 'oh, nothing' I folded the piece of paper up and put it in my pocket 'who did you fancy in New York?'

Ray threw the towel on the floor 'No-one' he replied.

'Really? Who's the American Blue Eyes then?' I asked a smug grin on my face.

Ray gave me evils 'you should stop being so nosy you know Ayane, give me the piece of paper?'

I shook my head 'nope, Pick stealer!'

'You left it at my American home when you and Eddie came round, I forgot to give it too you' He explained

'Sure thing' I smiled 'you can have the lyrics… if…' I thought carefully.

'If…?' Ryusuke sighed.

'If you promise to wake up earlier' I told him.

Ryusuke laughed 'Sure, Promise'

'Pinkie Promise?' I asked, my head cocked to one side. My Pinkie Extended.

Ray smiled and hooked his Pinkie around mine 'see I Promise'

I got out the piece of paper, and handed it over. 'Here you go,' as it left contact with my skin I noticed one scrawl of pencil at the bottom corner. I shook my head, I must be hallucinating, and it could not have been that person.

'You okay?' Ray asked as he tucked it away.

I looked up and paused for a second 'What lies hidden shall one day be unearthed' I smiled and skipped away.

I fixed up a brunch of an assortment of sandwiches. We ate in perfect silence, as I ate mine I stared over the water.

'Those kids are coming round later' Ryusuke replied.

'The cute one and mature girl?' I asked.

Ray nodded solemnly 'That ok?'

I grinned 'Why you asking me? It's your hut' I laughed. Standing up and clearing away the stuff. 'Anyway, I have a date soon'

'You do?' Ryusuke asked 'Oh… yeah… Eiji' he shook his head.

I went and got changed. The weather indicated it was dress weather to me, so I picked out my Black dress and chose a blue belt to match my hair colour. I slipped on my heels. By the time I was completely ready. Eiji had arrived.

'Hey Ayane, Nice hair babe' He greeted me, a cocky smile on his face.

'Why, thank you' I laughed. 'You ready?'

Eiji nodded 'See you Ray'

'Bye' Ray turned and walked back into the house.

Eiji took my hand 'You look nice today'

'Are you saying I don't look nice all the time?' I mocked being offended.

'Pretty much' He teased.

I hit him with my free hand lightly. 'So where we going?' I asked looking around.

'I didn't really plan much, just a film at mine and food' He shrugged 'that okay with you'

I nodded 'and by food you mean popcorn and take away pizza?'

'Yup' Eiji led me too his house and unlocked the door.

His Living room was a current mess. Beer cans and guitar magazines where scattered everywhere. I picked up one with Eddie on the front 'Wow, He gets around' I muttered. 'So what we going to watch?'

Eiji looked around the mess 'well…'

'Do you want me to hunt for one?' I asked tutting

'Nah, its okay, what kind of film do you want to watch?'

'I'm in the mood for Terror' I yawned stretching and taking off my shoes 'If this is all we're going to do, I would have worn something else' I laughed 'Damn you'

'What you're wearing now is fit though' Eiji said 'saw good to watch?'

I nodded 'Sure' he put the DVD in and pressed play, then returned to the Sofa his arm around me.

We watched in silence. Laughing at the Gory bits. After the film we ordered pizza. The one with the meat on and Ate as we discussed bands and such like.

Eiji put on a Dying Breed CD and we danced around to it (Immature and silly I know, but who cares?)

Part way through that I fell over and Eiji landed on me in a very compromising position.

Eiji was about to apologise when I pulled on his shirt and kissed him. He placed his hands either side of me as we Made-out.

'I love you' Eiji whispered after nibbling my neck.

'I love you too hon.' I smiled and looked at the clock 'But I should go, Ray has a fit if I'm not home at a good time' I stood up and brushed out my dress.

Eiji sighed 'Why do you do what he says? He's not family'

'He's as good as out here' I smiled 'I'll see you later' I kissed him then found my shoes and left.

Ray met me half way 'Hey, It was getting dark so I came to get you'

I smiled 'Awh thanks' I laughed 'How was it with the kids?'

'Huh? Oh Izumi and Yukio. Good, how was I with Eiji, what did you do?'

'We watched saw then listened to music' I told him.

'Cool' we walked back in silence.


End file.
